Stripped Bare
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: The team try to solve 2 crimes. Case 1. A man killed in a car crash seems an accident, but Gil Nick & Greg soon see not it's not that simple. Case 2, Cath Warrick & Sara investigate a stripper's murder
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing CSI related actually belongs to me - I just have an overactive imagination.

Well, he's yet another attempted at a CSI fic, and this time it's more case central - And includes all the Graveyard shift CSI's - Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Sara and Warrick (naturally) and also; Detectives Brass and Vartann. Doc Robbins & David Phillips, and everyone's fav lab rats - Archie, Hodges, Bobbie, Jacqui and Wendy. Might add bit of Sofia in too, but not sure.

Fic is set out more like a normal CSI ep, hope I manage to keep everyone in character, and will update when I can - And I even researched certain things so the science is as close as possible to fact...

* * *

Stripped Bare

He swept along the winding roads, the engine roaring loudly and his headlights flashing him glimpses of the road ahead and in front of him as he quickly passed. Yawning slightly he turned the volume up on the radio which as blasting out what the DJ had decided were 'Great Driving Tunes'.

Glancing at his clock he noticed the time was now just after 1am. A reflection in his rear view mirror alerted him to the fact there was another car speeding along behind him. Surprising considering he rarely met someone else out at this time on these roads, let alone someone with the engine capacity to catch him up after travelling alone for at past the past 20 to 30 miles.

He pushed his foot down slightly on the accelerator so as to stay a safe distance from the car behind, whist was quickly gaining.

Suddenly the car behind hit him, and he began to skid…

* * *

Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes, and Greg Sanders climbed out of the car and walked towards the yellow crime scene tape that was sealing off the crash site from anyone who didn't have clearance to enter – Not that there was anyone around, just the two cops in patrol car that had called it in, David Phillips, Doc Robbins's assistant, who was hovering nearby, and Jim Brass, the detective in charge.

"What you got for me Jim?" Gil asked in greeting as Nick and Greg continued to walk towards David.

"Patrol called it in about half an hour ago, ran a plates check – DB is a John Damien, last known work place was as a waiter at 'Juno's Bar' down on the strip, but seems he quit last month after striking it lucky at The Tangiers." Brass informed him as they moved under the tape and walked to where Greg was now checking out the outside of the car and Nick was talking to David about TOD.

"So, judging by that, I'd say he's being dead no more than between one and a half, to two hours." David said, quickly glancing at his watch. The time was five minutes to three.

"Thanks David." Nick replied before turning to Grissom and Brass.

"So, what do you think happened?" Grissom asks Nick, who then looks around the scene a moment before replying.  
"Vic has a Lotus – No way would he be travelling at the speed limit this time of night. Roads are empty, but it's still dark and bendy. – We passed tire marks on the road as we walked up. He probably turned too quickly, swerved, then slammed on his breaks, but the force of momentum shunted him along till he hit the wall, automatically releasing the airbag and also causing the smoke from the engine and obvious damage to the front of the car. Most likely he died on impact. But seems to me it was just an accident." Nick concluded, waiting for Grissom to reply, but Greg spoke up first.

"If that's the case, then why is there fresh paint transfer and damage to the rear of the car?" He asked, instantly getting the attention of the others.

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Looks like our 'accidental' shunt just turned into a bump n' shunt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time there was a girl who wrote fanficton, including stories for CSI. She did not own any rights to the show...The end.

Thanks to my one reviewer, Mma63 and here's the second chapter. Not sure if i'm totally happy with it. But I tried my best to keep everything in character...

* * *

"I'll get these back to trace." Greg said, indicating the paint transfer samples before snapping a few more pictures to fill up the roll. 

"Hey Greg, you might want to get a shot of this." Nick told him from his crouched position by the driver's side door.

"What you got?" Came the eager reply as the younger CSI appeared next to him.

"Looks like more paint transfer from the other vehicle." He said puzzled, pointing to the wing mirror.

"Maybe after rear ending him he tried to ram him off the road from the side?" Greg asked as he took a sample and took the last 3 pictures his camera could hold.

"But if that was the case, there would be transfer and scratches on the driver's door and along the body of the car – Not just on the wing mirror." Nick pointed out as Greg shrugged and walked over to Brass to get a ride back to the lab, leaving the car behind for Grissom and Nick...

* * *

"Darling, what have they done to you?" Catherine Willows mumbled softly to herself as she took photos of the young Jane Doe in front of her. 

She was stripped naked, but there were seemingly hundreds of knife cuts and burns to her face and body, in fact there was very little of her skin left in places – Almost as though the killer has being cutting it out of her.

_Who could have done this?_

"A sicko did this." Catherine looked up at the sound of Warrick's voice; it was like he had read her mind.

"Where's Sara and Sofia?" She asked, standing up and looking round the empty car park behind the 'Jazz Strip Joint' – A less than reputable place at the best of times.

"Sofia's taking to the guy who called it in, and Sara's checking to see in case the murder weapon's being dumped."

Cath nodded and sighed. "Look's like she was killed here – No evidence of this being a body dump…I just don't get how no one heard her screams – public place, and God knows no one could go through that alive willingly.

"But she _was _alive – The blood patterns prove that… I've got something." Warrick suddenly said before crouching down and getting out a pair of tweezers.

"Looks like white fibres – From a gag or a towel maybe?" Catherine asked as Warrick retrieved the threads and smelt them slightly before bagging them.

"Chloroform."

Cath sighed heavily as Sara approached them, her search proving fruitless. "Girl was drugged." Cath informed her.

But she wasn't sure if that was a relief or not – Least the suffering wouldn't have being felt _too_ much, but if she hadn't being drugged she could have maybe had a chance to attract help and escape…

* * *

Sofia sighed as the more than a little drunk man swayed in front of her. "Sir…Sir! Could you please focus and tell me what happened?" 

"Like I ssssaid – Came out and wassss lookin' for my car. Jusssst ssssaw her lying there sssso went to pay box and called 91…Thingy…" The man trailed off and suddenly lurched forward, throwing up at Sofia's feet, some splashing slightly onto her shoes.

Sofia grimaced and motioned for one of the cops to come over. "He's done nothing – Except conspiracy to drink and drive – But the state he's in he would have probably tried to open the car with his wallet." She said before digging into her pocket to find a tissue for.

"Do I put him in lock up over night?"

"Probably a good idea – Lets him sleep it off, no chance of him endangering himself, or somehow being successful of trying to drive. Take an official statement when he's sobered up a bit." Sofia replied as Catherine, Warrick and Sara appeared at her side.

"That was a dead end." She sighed and Sara noticed a CCTV camera looking at them from across the street

"We should get that tape." She nodded before they entered the club

Technically as the Jane Doe hadn't being killed inside the premises, and there was nothing to suggest either the victim or killer had actually being inside at any time.

There were no grounds on which to detain the people inside – But didn't mean they couldn't see if they could find out who she was, if anyone had seen her, etc…


End file.
